freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 023
Fragments of the Past I is the twenty third chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, first chapter of Zero Volume 6 and first chapter of the two-part Sister Margaret Arc. Summary On August 23, 2045, First Lieutenant Margaret Lindman awakens on a hot summer day and leads P.T. training with her platoon, leading into a sparring match where she cleanly defeats her opponent before relaying kind advice for future battles. Following the morning training, Margaret is admired by her colleagues but she seems emotionally distant. Margaret is later called by a leading man of the Chevalier, who applauds Margaret for her excellent work as a Pandora and a leader. The man asks Margaret if she would continue her services by acting as a Chevalier instructor, citing Margaret's survival of the 5th Nova Clash and the Chevalier's faith in her, which would make her an excellent candidate for the position. Margaret seems rattled by the request and in turn asks to be given a year before making such a major decision. At night, Margaret is shown to be suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder in the form of nightmares after seeing so many of her comrades slaughtered by a Type-F Nova in the fifth clash. She awakens in a hot sweat and her friend Lendy Ryan gives her some water. Lendy and a sullen Margaret engage in a conversation in which Lendy expresses her admiration toward the First Lieutenant. Margaret asks Lendy why she became a Pandora and Lendy responds saying it's because she had a decent compatibility as a Pandora. Margaret alludes that Lendy should resign while she has the chance, but slightly blinded by her admiration, Lendy surmises that Margaret suggests that only firm-minded Pandora should continue fighting. However, Margaret cannot understand why it's so bad to want to run away. Later, Pandora Mode is showcased for the first time, worn by Chevalier Sara Bryant. Pandora Mode is developed to counter the Omnidirectional Freezing of the Type-F Nova as well as give the Pandora 45% boost in strength and defense. Margaret, Lendy, and Huley Snycher are selected to fully test the project, selected by project head Jenny Moral. Lendy is excited, but Margaret is wary. As an air plane passes over their heads, Margaret privately yet peacefully decides to return to the life of a civilian with the Pandora Mode project as the end of her Pandora career. That night, several scientists are alarmed to read the N1 code on their computer monitors. The Nova Alarm echoes through the American Base, awakening the cadets as they assume their battle textures and run toward what will be the 6th Nova Clash. Event Notes *Margaret struggles with her fear of dying and whether or not she should continue service in the Chevalier. *She is selected to be a test user for the prototype Pandora Mode. *A Nova appears in America, triggering the 6th Nova Clash. Trivia *Sister Margaret's full name is revealed to be Margaret Lindman. *Sister Margaret is revealed to have been a first generation Genetics student and a First Lieutenant of the Chevalier. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters